


Before and After a Civil War

by AlexBank, ssbfan4ever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Before During and After Civil War, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Established Relationship, Established Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character, Eventual Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBank/pseuds/AlexBank, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssbfan4ever/pseuds/ssbfan4ever





	1. Chapter 1

_Sandra Isabella Evens. Long brown hair, dark brown eyes--with green around the outer edge if you look close enough--, skin tanned ever-so-slightly. Taller than average for her age by an inch or so. Often wears heels, in combat or not. Eighteen, going to be nineteen in a month. Has the ability to control fire. Move objects without contact effortlessly. Dislikes excessive cold. Can sprout wolf ears and a tail. Can turn into a phoenix. Can sprout phoenix wings as an alternative to turning into said creature. Values her loved ones more than anything, which may cause issues from time to time._

_Arabella Elizabeth Moon. Pitch black hair which reaches the small of her back, green eyes, skin a little on the pale side. Taller than average by a few inches. Always wears what's appropriate. Nineteen years old. Has the ability to control water and ice and move objects without contact effortlessly. Can sprout mountain lion ears and a tail. Can turn into a leviathan. Can sprout gills on her neck, and acquires webbing between her fingers as an alternative to turning into a leviathan. Dislikes excessive heat. Will try to find a way to stop any sort of conflict. Trusts and cares for people too easily. That could very well be her downfall._

_Jenna Blake Anniston. Hazelnut-brown hair reaching the small of her back, blue eyes, skin a little tanned. Taller than average by a few inches. Always wears what's appropriate. Nineteen years old. Can control lightening and moves objects without contact effortlessly. Can Bengal tiger sprout ears and a tail. Can turn into a dragon. Can sprout dragon wings as an alternative to turning into said creature. Dislikes excessive cold. Takes a lot of effort to get her to trust anyone new in her life._  
  
_Jessica Cole Grayson. Dark brown hair, black eyes, cinnamon coloured skin. Taller than average by a few inches. Will wear whatever is the most comfortable, even if it is not practical. Eighteen years old, turning nineteen in a month or so. Can control wind and move objects without contact effortlessly. Can sprout black panther ears and a tail. Can turn into a griffon. Can also sprout claws on her hands and a lion tail as an alternative to turning into a griffon. Dislikes small, closed-off spaces. Takes a lot of effort to truly care._

_Kayla Andrew Allistor. Medium length black hair, black eyes, pale skin. Average height. Always wears what's appropriate. Nineteen years old. Can control earth and can move objects without contact effortlessly. Can sprout raven wings. Can turn into a basilisk. Can sprout fangs, which give off a deadly poison when sunk into flesh. Dislikes being away from any sort of rock or earth for an overly excessive period of time. Has a very difficult time choosing sides between ones she cares for and loves._

_What do these girls have in common?_

_A few things._

_One, they're all Avengers._

_Two, all of their dads had been good friends with Tony_ _and_   _Steve, so they were offered training to help control the powers everyone was aware of._

_And three...?_

_They can all destroy a universe at the snap of their fingers... and no one knows it._

"Izzy, keep that up, and you completely annihilate the punching bag." Sandra rolled her eyes and finished of with a roundhouse kick. 

Thing is, she accidentally kicked the punching bad into the wall.

"What did I tell you?"

"The bag wasn't supported properly." Sandra said indignantly 

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Do you have a reason to be here other than to mock me?" Sandra asked, turning around with her arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

"Actually, yeah. Cap asked me to ask you to spar with him. Note, he has all his gear on."

"Tell him I'll be there in a few." Sandra said, grabbing her water bottle.

"No need." Sandra's eyes flicked to the new voice and saw Steve there.

"Great. Get on the training mat." Sandra nodded her head in the direction of the mat, heading over there herself. The brunette drew her katanas and got into a battle stance.

"Ready when you are, Cap." Sandra said.

The next thing she knew, she was pressing back against the shield with both of her swords. Sandra asked as she shoved him back, smirked, sheathed her swords and held her hands open at her sides.

Steve threw his shield and Sandra raised a wall of fire in front of her, effectively blocking the shield. But, a little too late, Sandra realized it was a mere distraction. Sandra jumped back, narrowly missing a punch to the jaw, and stayed crouched.

"Impressive." The blonde said as he charged again. Sandra did a forward handspring and avoided the attack. 

"I try." Sandra said, spinning and kneeing Steve in the back, sending him stumbling forward.

Sandra tried elbowing the blond in the jaw, but the shield prevented that. There was a loud bang as a result.

"I thought Stark was the one with the metal armor, _goddamn_." Sandra smirked at Arabella's comment.

"It would happen with you too, Bella." Sandra swept Steve's feet out from under him, and kicked the shield away. She drew one of her swords and held it to his throat.

"You've gotten better from when we last sparred." Sandra held out a hand to the blonde, who took it with a smile.

"Thanks, Steve."

Jenna walked into the room, looking down at her phone.

 

"Eh, I've seen better."

"Love you, too, Jenny." Sandra said, rolling her eyes. 

"Morning, Cap." Jen said with a nod of her head.

"Morning, Jenny-benny!" Arabella said, hugging the dragon.

"Oh god, stop calling me that!"

"Nope~!"

"Ugh."

"You three are adorable." Steve said, smiling fondly.

"Fuck off, Steve." Sandra said, and Arabella and Jenna gasped.

"Language!" They said and the blonde let out a laugh.

The brunette was silent, then shook her head and walked out.

"Me and my foul mouth are taking a shower!" She called.

"I should really take one, too." Steve said.

"Actually, could you spar with Bella and I?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, might as well."

o.O.o

"Oh come on! You couldn't last more than a minute!?" The captain was laying on the floor panting, shield kicked all the way across the room.

"You two... are unfair... opponents..."

"There is no excuse like  _that_  on the battlefield, Cap." Kayla said from the doorway.

"She's right you know. Some crazed mad-man isn't gonna stop because you say they're an unfair opponent." Jessica said from behind her, a mug in her hand.

"Okay, I get it." Steve said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh come on, Cap, you couldn't at least do better than that?" Sandra said, coming into the room, drying her hair with a towel.

"You never take showers that fast." Jenna pointed out.

"I timed it to make sure I wouldn't miss anything." A smirk graced Sandra's almost-full lips. "Looks like that didn't go too well."

"I'm done." All five girls let out a small chuckle as the captain left the room.

"You love us and you know it!" Arabella called, and the remark made Steve roll his eyes, but with a small smile.

"Well, I was thinking we could go out today?" Kayla suggested.

"Sure. Where?" Jessica asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead... I was expecting a no."

"Oh boy... Well, just our luck, there's a new mall just over a few blocks down. We could go there." Sandra said.

"Of course _you_ know when and where malls open." Arabella said.

"Well, duh, where do you think I get my concerning amount of heels from?"

"At least we know she acknowledges it's concerning." Sandra sent the dragon a glare.

"Children, children." Tony said walking into the room. "I just need to grab Arabella, Jenna, and Sandra for a moment, hm?" He said, and Kayla and Jessica shrugged.

"We'll meet you three outside the tower."

"No satanic rituals!" Jessica called, and Sandra rolled her eyes. 

"So, Stark, what is it?" Jenna asked, crossing her arms.

"Come to my lab for a moment." 

The four went down the stairs and into Tony's lab.

"You three need to work on defending yourself against your weaknesses."

There was silence for a moment, before Arabella spoke up.

"You mean, Jenna and Sandra against me?"

"That's the idea." Tony said. "Arabella, you can turn any climate into a polar one, while you two, Sandra and Jenna, can turn any climate into a tropical or desert one." 

"Since when--"

"Forever. Thing is," Tony pulled up a bunch of graphs and charts, "none of us knew it until now."

"Hold on, so then, really, cold climates and hot climates can be removed from the list of weaknesses."

"No. Because if someone has climate control you can't change that."

"That makes no sense. We're weaker than someone else with the same power?"

"You've known from day one that your powers were the greyest of all grey areas. I only say you wouldn't be able to change it, because if you go into a battle thinking you can overpower someone with climate-changing abilities, and you  _can't_ , you're screwed."

There was a silence as the tree girls take in the information they were given.

"So, really, Bella can take the first step to stop global warming?"

"That... is a big step. Too big of a step for you to take. Now go, Kayla and Jessica are waiting." Tony ushered them out of the lab, and the three girls looked at each other.

"Well... that's... great?"

"If we can change a climate... what else can we do?" Arabella said.

"Let's not think about it, hm?" Sandra said, wanting to get off the topic.

She always thought she knew the entirety of her powers, and now that that's threatened--

She'd rather not think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Took you guys long enough." Jessica said once the three came into view.

"Sorry, Stark took longer than we thought." Was all that was said and was going to be said about teh topic, and it was evident.

o.O.o

The five girls were looking around for places to go in the mall, when they spotted someone.

"Guys... that isn't--" Jessica started.

"Should we tell Steve--?" Arabella continued.

"No--" Sandra.

"But--" Kayla.

"Why...?" Jenna finished.

"What the hell is Barnes even doing here?"

"Guys, we should _really_ tell Steve." Sandra said.

"We can't approach him, and Steve may just provoke him. We need to make sure he doesn't recognize us, or at the very least see us as a threat."

"I personally think we should bring him back to the tower." Jessica mumbled.

"No, we won't. That's not what we do."

The panther let out a small growl. Kayla pulled out her phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Hey, Steve... You alone?.... Great, uh..." Jenna took the phone from Kayla with a roll of her eyes.

"Bucky's at the mall."

 _"What!?"_ The super soldier hissed.

"What do you want us to do?"

_"Don't let him out of your sight--any of you. If you think he might do anything... idiotic, you approach him. There's a high chance he'll recognize you guys, but it isn't clear what sort of mental state he's in."_

"Got it." Jenna said, and hung up. "We should follow him, and make sure he doesn't pull a stunt. If we think he might, we approach and try to calm him."

"Um... we can't follow him if we can't see him..." Arabella said, pointing to the spot where Bucky was _supposed_ to be.

Sandra ran a hand through her hair, pulling at it, before saying, "Fuck my life. Alright, split up. If we spot him, call. We have to find him, because if he is still under HYDRA's control, this entire mall, if not the entire district, is in trouble."

Jenna, Arabella, and Sandra ran up the escalators, getting weird looks from the people they were narrowly avoiding. Kayla and Jessica ran in opposite directions on the first floor.

The trio split up, and all five were afraid they had missed him for good.

"I'm honestly gonna rip him a new one when I find him." Sandra muttered to herself as she ran around the east side of the mall, looking for the Winter Soldier.

~|~|~

Kayla was looking around for Bucky in the hat store, considering the fact that he seemed to have a thing for baseball caps.

"Not here either."

~|~|~

Jessica was looking through the window of the Starbucks, growling when she couldn't spot him.

"This man, I swear..."

~|~|~

Jenna checked the men's store, when her phone buzzed.

_I'm coming over there.  
**-Steve**_

"Oh crapcrapcrap!" Jenna pulled up the group conversation she had with the other four girls.

 _Guys, Steve's on his way. We need to find him before we get one of Cap's famous lectures._  
**_-Jenna_ **

"Steve, please fall, or break your car, or _something_."

~|~|~

Sandra was looking around in the wide hallway, and she was ecstatic about what she saw. A glimpse of metal and brown hair under a baseball hat.

But when she rounded the corner, he was gone.

"Barnes, you're so dead."

~|~|~

The five girls has ran into each other--literally--and they nearly screamed in frustration when they realized the had only caught glimpses of the soldier.

"May I just say, that he is dead beyond dead when we find him--"

"Grayson, shut up and look at the food court." Jenna said.

There he was, ordering a fucking burger, fries, and a soft drink.

"He was walking to the goddamn _food court_!?"

"For a burger?" Kayla asked, one fine eyebrow raised.

"Well, there really is no reason for us to approach--" Arabella cut herself off when the soldier was approaching them. He looked up at them and the five girls froze.

"Steve's behind us isn't he?"

"I'm glad I told you to keep an eye on him." The blonde muttered. He looked up, and the second grey-blue eyes met blue ones, the tension in the air was multiplied by ten.

"Steve."

"Bucky. I never took you one for fast food."

"I need food, too, you know."

Kayla's eyes were flicking between the two men when there was a loud noise.

Not even a second later, there were screams, and people were running towards them.

"Bucky, run."

"But--"

"Now." Steve urged, tone harsh, but his concern was evident. 

Although hesitant, the brunette listened and ran.

"You don't think--" Sandra started, but Steve wouldn't have it.

"That's a conversation for later." He said. "Right now, we minimize casualties. You girls get your gear on, and I'll go and check out the source." After he gave the order, Steve ran against the flow of people.

The five girls ran into an abandoned store, and shed their clothes, only to reveal their costumes underneath.

"I'm starting to appreciate you making us wear these all the time." Jessica said, pulling on her mask. The coloured filters came up in the holes for the eyes, as they did for all of them. Sandra rolled her eyes.

"I say things for a reason, you know." Sandra said, adjusting the strap with her guns on it.

"Shut up and let's go." Jessica said, sliding her nightsticks into their holders on her thighs.

The five girls ran to where Steve had, and stopped when they could only see dust. The next thing they knew, Arabella and Jenna were flying back from the compact of Captain America crashing into them.

"Well then." Sandra threw her hand out in front of her, sending forth fire, and almost illuminating the scene.

Jessica pulled her hand back, clearing the dust, and crouched when something almost hit her square in the head.

"Stop throwing things, dammit!" She yelled. Kayla pressed her hand to the ground, trying to find where the attacker was, but couldn't find anything.

"Who ever it is, doesn't like being on the ground." She said, rising.

"Coward!" Arabella shouted, getting up.

"I wouldn't--"

"Coward? Or hiding from the enemy? I'd love for you to define the difference." A figure emerged from the dust, and the six heroes were taken aback.  
  
It was a male, with pitch black, messy hair, and blood red eyes. A lopsided smirk was on his lips. His clothes were casual, only in a black shirt, black jeans, and dark grey sneakers. There was a gun in the holster on his hips.

"Who the hell are you?" Jessica asked.

Arabella seemed entranced with the male's looks, and Sandra didn't like it _at all_.

"Dmitri Garrett." 

 _Even his name is hot? Goddamn..._ Arabella thought, the faintest of smirks on her lips

Sandra sent a glare to her friend, having a damn good idea what was going on in that head of hers.

"Well, Garrett, it'd be vastly appreciated if you won't terrorize innocent people." Steve said, crossing his arms.

"Terrorize is a strong word." Jenna wanted to say that, no, it _really wasn't_ , but decided against it in favour of avoiding a fight. "Well, looks like my job here is done. I guess I'll see you freaks later."

Kayla gave a small snarl, even though Dmitri couldn't see it.

"Well, nothing Stark can't fix." Jessica said with a shrug, and Sandra honestly considered smacking her.

"So you're just gonna dump this on Tony to fix?"

"He's the only one that can."

"No, no he's not, and you know that."

The two were glaring at each other, and Arabella just really wanted to defuse the situation.

"Fair enough. You're the only one that can't." The panther said, voice pure ice.

"You little--" Sandra started.

"Both of you!" Arabella shouted. "Jessica that was completely uncalled for!"

Jenna and Kayla were walking back, poutine in their hands. Sandra, Arabella, and Jessica looked at them like they had grown two heads.

"When--"

"How--"

"Jenna, Kayla, what the actual fuck--"

"You were bickering, we were hungry. You connect the dots." Kayla said, putting a fry in her mouth.

Jessica and Sandra were still looking at each other, anger evident.

"Let's go." Steve said, and it was the first thing he said for the past ten minutes. "And next time, Jen, when I ask for a poutine, I truly want one."

"Unbelievable imbeciles." Sandra was the first to walk away, and Steve looked at her with sad eyes.

Arabella took a fry from Jenna on her way to follow Sandra.

"Rude!" Jenna popped one in her mouth. "Could've at least asked." She muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

_** моя принцесса = my princess. ** _

"Rogers, get over here!" Steve flinched at the sound of Tony's pissed off voice. He walked over to the genius, and waited for Tony to continue. "I was watching the video feed from outside the mall, and guess what I saw? Barnes running out of the mall, right after the explosion. Now, that is one _heck_ of a coincidence, don't you think?"

"Tony, it _was_ a coincidence--"

"Are you sure? Or are you covering his ass? He's a criminal, Steve, and he needs to be brought in."

"He's not himself--!"

"In the right mind or not, he's out of control. Either you take care of it, or I will."

With that, Tony walked off, leaving Steve standing in his spot, frozen.

"Stark! Get your sorry ass over here!" Sandra yelled, and right after, Tony was walking back to where Steve was.

"It _was_ a simple coincidence, Steve just asked Bucky to run away from the scene because he _cared_. Not that you would understand that, hm?" Kayla said, pretending to be entranced by her nails, only looking up at the last second.

"Alright, so you can take that off of his mile long list. There's still enough to bring him in." Jessica said.

"Who's side are you on!?" Jenna yelled.

"The side of justice."

"Well the side of justice can suck it." Jenna said. "You were there, _you know what happened_ , you know he's being controlled. The 'side of justice' is being very unjust right now. Get out." Jenna said, pointing to the exit.

When the panther didn't move, Jenna hissed, catching the former off guard. She moved, albeit reluctantly.

"You'll see what you're doing wrong, eventually."

"In your dreams, Grayson!" Sandra shouted at her friend's retreating back. "Insufferable--"

"Sandra." Steve said, putting a hand on her shoulder. The phoenix took a deep breath, relaxing.

"Sorry." Sandra spun around and faced Tony. "And Bucky wasn't to blame, Stark."

"Not committing _one_ crime doesn't erase the others." Sandra shook her head.

"I'm not wasting my breath. Obviously, that arch reactor is made of the same thing your heart is." Jenna's jaw dropped at the insult. 

Sandra walked out of the room, head held high.

"Sandra!" Arabella called, but it was useless. The brunette was having none of it.

Sandra, in her blind rage, bumped into someone, knocking them over.

"Ow." Sandra looked down and saw the person she knocked over was Wanda.

"Wanda! Sorry!" Sandra was immediately calmed by the Russian's presence.

"No, it's fine. But you... you're upset. And I don't need my powers to tell." Sandra sighed.

"Stark's being an ass."

"And that's different because...?" Sandra let out a small laugh, and the two brunettes were walking to the kitchen.

"It was about Bucky."

"Ah, Steve's friend? I've heard it isn't the best situation. But that isn't it, is it?"

"Jessica's acting the same way." _That_ caught Wanda off guard.

"Oh? I never thought she would... be so inconsiderate."

"I don't wanna fill your head with biased ideas, Scar. She's not inconsiderate she just... she isn't seeing the whole picture. She's still my best friend."

Wanda smiled and put her hand on Sandra's cheek.

"I know, моя принцесса. Your heart is too kind to truly spite Jessica. It's a fact everyone here knows." Sandra sighed and pulled Wanda closer to her.

"Thanks, Scar."

~|~|~

"Unbelievable! She doesn't get it! It's not like I want him to suffer! But he needs to pay for his actions! Mind controlled or not!"

"I do not believe yelling at me will get rid of your problems, Grayson."

"I know, Loki. But... Ugh! She's so _dense_!" Jessica shouted as she plopped onto the couch.

"She would say the same thing about you, wouldn't she?" 

"She would and it's _infuriating_!"

"Well, you're both very stubborn girls, and neither of you are changing your opinion, ever. It's time you learn to accept that."

Jessica put her head on Loki's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"You know, you being reasonable can be _very_ annoying." She said fondly.

"I know."

~|~|~

"Bella!? Bella, where the hell are you!? Bella!?" Kayla puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "Rude!"

~|~|~

"So, what do you want?" Arabella asked, and Dmitri smirked.

"I just wanna talk, Bella." Arabella wouldn't admit it, but she liked the sound of her name on his lips.

"About?" She asked sweetly.

"You, me, and maybe us..." Arabella smiled shyly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Dmitri leaned down, capturing the leviathan's lips. Dmitri's hands came to Arabella's waist, and the latter wrapped her arms around the red-eyed male's neck.

They pulled apart at the same time, only to take in air, but then Arabella leaned her head on his shoulder, and Dmitri pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Definitely us."

o.O.o

 Arabella was in her room, completely content with her day, when someone emerged from the shadows.

"So, enjoy your day with Dmitri?" Sandra asked, and Arabella jumped.

"Uh, Sandra... Hey."

"You're with the bad guy!?"

"He's not the bad guy!"

"He almost killed a _lot_ of people, Arabella!"

"But he didn't!"

"The intent was there!"

"With that, logic, Bucky's the bad guy."

"I would _love_ to see your proof that Dmitri is being mind-controlled by a terrorist group of _maniacs_."

Sandra and Arabella were staring each other down.

"He's not as bad as he seems, Izzy." The latter said.

"Bella, if you get hurt, and I could've stopped it, I'll never forgive myself--"

"Hey, hey, no." Arabella hugged Sandra, the latter giving a tired sigh.

"You exhaust me, Bella."

"I can say the same thing to you, douche bag." Sandra gave a laugh, shaking her head fondly.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Mia luce = my light_ **

"What?" Sandra was glaring at the the Sokovia Accords on the other end of the table.

"We're out of control, and you know it, Sandra." The phoenix glared, crossing her arms and legs.

"No, I guess I don't." She growled. "Sorry if fighting to keep yourself alive in a fight with the enemy is considered a _crime_ , Stark, but I'm sure's hell not becoming government property because of it." She stated, her eyes lit up with a passionate and angry fire. 

Though not literally.

"She has a point. Why are we the ones being put under control when the crazy people are still out there?" Arabella asked, clearly not happy with the situation.

"Because we have a super-soldier, two suits of powered armor, an assassin, a _god_ , a scientist that turns into a being that can crush a building with his hands, an android, a witch, a guy with a pair of metal wings, and five girls who can control the elements, along with telekinesis and super-strength--and, as we'eve established, that list of powers can go on and on. We can be just as bad, if not worse, than the bad guys."

"That doesn't mean we _are_!" Jenna shouted, her usually calm demeanor crumbling.

"Ultron wasn't supposed to attack the world. Look where that went." Jessica said, examining her nails, clearly not impressed with Jenna's point.

Kayla's eyes were flicking from person to person, looking extremely anxious, and Steve picked up on that.

"Kayla, can you please leave?" Kayla shot up form her chair, leaving the room without any other prompts. "Look, Tony, this is crazy--"

"No, it's not."

Sandra growled and reached for the pen that had been placed in front of her, snapping it in half.

"Burn in hell, Stark." And Sandra left the room.

"Sandra!" Arabella and Jenna called at the same time. When they got no response, they got up to follow her, but before they left the room, they both sent Tony a death glare.

"Sandra, wait up, will you!?" Jenna called.  
  
Tony was left a little shocked from the looks he got, but shook his head nonetheless.

By the time Arabella and Jenna had caught up with the brunette, Sandra was sitting in her bed, crying.

"Sandra..." Jenna said sadly, walking over to the wolf.

"This is our family... and look what's happening to it." Sandra whispered.

"Well, I'm leaving." Arabella said simply.

"What?"

"I'm leaving the Tower. And I have a small hunch we won't be the only ones." Arabella said, grabbing a baseball cap.

"I've never been more glad we keep our identities from the world." Jenna said.

"Yet another idea you people just start appreciating." Sandra said, rolling her puffy eyes.

"Shut it, Evens." Arabella said fondly.

"We need to find Bucky before Tony does." The three girls turned to Steve, who was standing in the doorway. "Or at least, before Nat, Vision, Rhodey, Jessica, _or_  Tony do."

"She signed it?" Arabella asked, enraged.

"Yup. She didn't even hesitate." Sandra looked away, afraid she was going to cry.

"So, how do we go about finding him?" She asked.

"He really couldn't have gone far--"

"Bullshit." Sandra muttered. Steve sighed.

"You're right. He could be on the damn _moon_ right now, and we wouldn't know."

"Actually, the only reason I said that was because I _know_  he's gone far. Or at least, farther than the mall." Sandra said. Steve looked at her with wide eyes, and the former shrugged. "I put a tracker on him before he ran out of the mall. Figured it'd come in handy."

"Seriously, you plan for a lot of things." Jenna said.

Wanda had walked into the room, and upon spotting her girlfriend, ran to Sandra.

"Hey there, Scar." The latter said fondly.

"Where do you get off, walking out of meetings like that?" Wanda asked, and Sandra smirked.

_"You have a pretty good idea, mia luce."_

A blush covered Wanda's cheeks, and Sandra kissed her cheek as an apology. Their mental connection had been established pretty quickly, considering their power sets.

Sandra pulled out her phone and the map of the world, a red dot blinking in Vienna.

"Well, we're going to Vienna."

"That's where the conference is for the Accords is..." Jenna had a sick feeling in her stomach, knowing that Bucky and a conference of the UN couldn't be good.

"Let's go." Sam said from the doorway.

"So, who's on our side that isn't in the room?"

"...No one... Sam's here, Wanda's here... that's it."

"Wow..." Sandra said, face-palming.

"We still have more than them, but I thought we wouldn't be the only ones to think what we do..." 

"This is gonna blow up in all of our faces _very soon_." Wanda murmured.

o.O.o

Sandra was sitting outside of the building where the conference was being held with Wanda and Sam, honestly scared shitless.

 **"Anyone know where Allistor went?"** Jenna asked via earpiece.

 **"Not a clue."** Steve said.

"You know, instead of saying 'leave' you could've said 'wait outside until we're done'. She's probably having an anxiety attack, and we don't know where she went." Arabella chastised.

"Kayla's fine. Right now, we have to make sure no one dies." Sam said simply and Sandra sighed, sinking almost all the way off the bench.

"Jessica and Natasha are in there..." She said quietly. 

Suddenly, a beeping noise reached her ears, and she panicked.

"Get down!" She yelled, and not a second later, an explosion went off form inside the building. Sandra covered her sensitive ears, the three of them having hid behing the bench.

Both the brunettes noticed the building wasn't going to hold, so their hands flew up, steadying the building.

"Oh fucking hell, that's not gonna last long." Of course, Sandra had worked on her telekinesis, but she never tried to keep a building attached, let alone one of that size. 

Sam had already taken off, doing his share of keeping the damage to a minimum. 

"Sandra, put your mask on and go." Wanda said, her voice already strained.

"Scar--"

_"Go."_

**"Don't worry, Sandra. We'll help Wanda out. We need at least one person helping Steve and Sam."** Arabella's voice rang in her ear, and Sandra sighed, pressing a reassuring kiss to her lover's cheek, before running behind a tree and shedding the clothes on top of her costume. She pulled her mask form pocket, pulling it on, before running to where the building was so close to falling on. A figure jumped from one of the top floors, and Sandra immediately recognized her.

"Midnight Panther." Of course she wasn't going to use Jessica's actual name.

That was stupid _._

"Firewing. You know, it really doesn't have to happen like this. You could just sign the Accords now, and nothing that happened couldn't be undone with time."

"Fuck off. I sealed my fate when I snapped the pen and walked out. And guess what? Best fucking decision of my fucking life." Sandra drew her swords, though her eyes had the saddest look Jessica had ever seen. "Please, I don't wanna fight, Panther."

"Like you said. You sealed your fate when you walked out." 

Sandra had almost no time to block the attack of Jessica nightsticks, and she stumbled back with the force and speed of the motion.

**"Sandra!"**

"Looks like you have back up." Sandra was caught off guard, because she _knew_  those voices came from her earpiece--

"You hacked the frequency!" Sandra said.

"You _are_ smart!" Jessica said with false joy.

Sandra growled, knowing Jessica wouldn't shut her mouth for the rest of the time they fought.

"You know, that building's gonna come down _very_ soon."

"Why do you say that?" Sandra asked.

"Because, even though those three girls have some  _serious_ skill, they can't multitask for shit." Sandra panicked, knowing that Jenna, Wanda, and Arabella would focus on the building over their own life.

"You evil _bitch_." Sandra hissed before running to where Wanda was, throwing a knife at the enemy behind her.

Wanda looked a little caught off guard by the almost-attack, but Sandra gave her a reassuring smile.

_"Thank you. But really, you should be helping the people escape."_

Sandra looked behind her, seeing that Jessica was already escorting people away.

_"She may be siding with Stark, but she's still putting the people first."_

_"Then go and do the same. I'll be fine."_

Sandra gave her girlfriend one last look before running to where the building was going to very soon collapse.

Sandra's wings came out of her back, and she flew up to the floor where the bomb had been planted.

She saw the king of Wakanda and his son, the former looking _very_ dead. T'Challa was mourning, and Sandra frowned.

She flew closer.

"Um, with all due respect, your majesty, we should really be getting _out_." Sandra said, and the look she got from with was absolutely deadly. "Live for your father, T'Challa." She said softly, looking at the rubble all around them.

She knew she couldn't persuade him any further, if she had at all, so she left.

She looked around, and in the distance, she saw something flying in her direction.

 **"We got company. And that company just happens to come in a red and gold package."** Steve said.

"Is Bucky still here?" Sandra asked, preparing for the wrath that was enraged Tony Stark.

**"No--Oh, yeah he is. I got it."**

Sandra flew closer to meet Tony sooner, and she could just _see_ the anger behind his iron mask.

"S--"

" _Firewing_ , Iron Man." Sandra corrected.

"Fine then, _Firewing_ , whatever your name is, you're gonna have to come with me." Sandra rolled her eyes behind her mask.

"I would love to see you try and bring me in, Tony." A blast nearly hit her in the face, but she flew higher at the last second.

"Doesn't seem to be too hard." Sandra growled, sending a wisp of fire at the billionaire, melting part of his helmet.

"Rethink that." And Sandra was gone.

"Sir, there seems to be damage to your helmet." F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice told Tony and he let out an irritated noise.

"I _know_." He growled.

o.O.o

"Buck?" Bucky's fists clenched at his sides and Steve knew that he heard him. "Buck, look at me." Bucky stopped walking, refusing to look at Steve. "Buck, please, don't walk away."

"Why?"

"Because, Buck, I can't do anything I normally would knowing you're not completely safe." Steve said, his stomach honestly sinking lower and lower.

The saddest smile Steve had ever seen crossed Bucky's features.

"Last time I checked, that was supposed to be my job." Steve wanted to sob at the pure sorrow in Bucky's voice, but before he could say anything, Bucky ran off, completely out of sight.

"Bucky!" Steve screamed, tears in his eyes. He fell to his knees, and let his tears fall. He sobbed and sobbed, and it could've minutes, it could've been hours.

All he knew was that he wanted his Bucky back.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica ran to her boyfriend with a sigh.

"Loki, I'm honestly done." She told the god, starting to lean more and more on him. He let out a small chuckle, and led the panther to their bed. "I don't wanna bring her in, Loki. Any of them."

"You don't have to."

"I signed the Accords. I have to do what the government wants."

"Do you wish you hadn't signed?"

"No, because I still think we need to be controlled--"

"Let me put this in perspective for you. Say Evens were in Barnes' situation, brainwashed and doing whatever a group of terrorists wanted, and that involves killing people. Would you help her?"

"Of course I would--"

"I know you would. Now, Evens obviously did the same comparison, but before she signed the Accords, and knew she had to help Steve."

"I have told you how you being logical is annoying, yes?"

"You have." Loki laid down on the bed, Jessica following.

"She said that her family was falling apart..." Jessica said, eyes downcast. "I hate knowing that I'm a part of that." The god of chaos pressed a quick and sweet kiss to his girlfriend's lips, smiling.

"You'll all figure it out soon, I can guarantee it." Jessica burrowed herself closer, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I really hope you're right."

"I am."

o.O.o

Arabella and Sandra were walking down the sidewalk, slushies in hand. Sandra heard someone walking closely behind them, and leaned closer to Arabella.

"Be alert, Bella." Arabella gave Sandra a look out of the corner of her eye that showed her understanding.

They had walked several blocks, the person behind them _still_.

"I know who it is." Arabella whispered, looking slightly alarmed and...

_Hurt?_

The two girls made a sharp turn down an alley, and Arabella whipped around.

"If you wanted to talk, you didn't have to follow us." Sandra turned around, and upon seeing Dmitri, glared.

" _You_." She growled.

"You know, Bella, it really is a shame you're so gullible." Sandra was _livid_ , but Arabella...

Arabella didn't know what to think.

"What...?" She whispered.

"You didn't think I'd actually fallen for you?" Arabella's eyes widened at the remark. "I read into your file. 'Trusts people too easily'. It was too _easy_!"

"You fucking asshole." Sandra seethed. "If you don't want to die on the spot, you're gonna leave. Because trust me, you mess with my family, you're asking for a very slow and painful death." Sandra said, walking closer and closer to Dmitri. To her credit, he looked kind of scared.

"And trust me on this: you'll be seeing me soon enough." Was all he said before he vanished. Sandra let out a deep breath before turning to her friend.

Arabella was too shocked for words.

"Bella...?"

"Izzy, I was this close to telling him everything about us... He would've been able to hurt you guys." Arabella put her head in her hands, and Sandra walked forward, pulling the leviathan into a hug.

"Shh..." Sandra cooed, noting the small trembling in Arabella's shoulders. "You didn't tell him, Bella, we're all okay." 

Arabella pulled back wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You know, I was planning on surprising you today." She said with a small and sad smile.

"Hm? Why?" Sandra asked and Arabella looked at her like she had just said she didn't know what one plus one was.

"Seriously? Izzy, it's your birthday."

Oh. Right.

"You forgot." Arabella said, crossing her arms.

"Maybe? I mean, in my defense, I just witnessed a very broken Steve Rogers, and my best friend was this close to caving my head in. My birthday is not exactly on the top of the priority list, Bella." Sandra said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, we can still do it. But first, we go collect the money that you absolutely have the right to. That, and your dad's multiple companies."

Sandra nodded, smiling. 

Arabella has always been there for her.

o.O.o

"I'm friends with a trillion-aire~"

"Pretty sure that's not a word, Bella." Sandra said with a fond smile.

"Well, you have at least ten trillion dollars in your bank account, so I'm making it a word."

Sandra smiled. Her father had worked _so hard_  to get all of his businesses and companies up and running--making _huge_ bucks along the way--and Sandra would've been heartbroken if all of his work went to waste.

Sandra's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket, shocked at what the lock screen showed.

_Happy birthday  
 **\- Jessica**_

Sandra stopped walking, and she nearly cried with happiness.

"You okay?" Arabella asked and Sandra nodded, showing her friend the screen. The former smiled as well. 

"What _happened_?"

_What happened to our family? What happened to our friendship? What happened that we could get to the stage where my best friend telling me happy birthday makes me want to cry with joy?_

Although the words were not spoken, they were clear as day.

"I don't know, Sandra. But, um, can I talk to you about something?"

"Fire away." The two girls were walking once again.

"Um... I had a bad feeling in the back of my head that Dmitri wasn't good, but I didn't listen. And there was somebody to tell me that themselves, before we left the tower."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... it was Vision." Sandra smiled.

She would be much happier if Arabella had been with the android instead, but there was always time for that to--

"But he's in the tower..." Sandra finished. Arabella smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yup."

" _Bella_..."

"Nah, it's fine."

Sandra sighed, looking at the sky.

"Fuck my life."

"Language!"

"Oh my god--Bella, stop that!"

"No!"

"Ugh. You're lucky I love you."

"Love you too, Izzy~"


	6. Chapter 6

"Scar!" Sandra cried, opening her arms for her girlfriend.

"You act as if we haven't seen each other in years."

"Well, when your girlfriend is stuck in the Tower with no way of communicating with her, you get worried." Sandra said, tucking a lock of hair behind Wanda's ear.

"Well, Tower or no, I'm back." Sandra nodded and looked over her head and saw Clint.

"Clint."

"Sandra."

Sandra looked to the brunette who came out of the white van, and that instantly was obsessing over Steve.

 _"Is he for real?"_  Sandra asked Wanda, who merely burrowed herself closer.

_"Would you not act that way in front of that band of yours?"_

_"Touché, mia luce."_  Wanda always blushed at that nickname, and Sandra knew that there was literally no one more fit for her.

Sandra let go of Wanda to go over to where Bucky was.

"Hey." She said softly, and to her credit, she had spooked him.

"You were quiet." As if Bucky knew she was going to say it, he shot her down. She giggled a little, and decided to sit down with him.

"You know, it's okay to admit you were lost in thought, Barnes."

"'Bucky's fine. You're not a stranger, Sandra. You're dad was a good man." Sandra had to admit she was shocked with that.

"Huh?"

"What, no one told you? Your father was immortal. He was my age back in the forties."

"Okay, um, in case you don't fully understand the word immortal, my father is dead."

"I guess I should correct myself. He _had_ been immortal, before he gave his life to save you." Sandra didn't even know how to process that. "And the same went for the other four."

"How did you even remember that?"

"You... you had been a mission, at one point. I had to learn everything about you. But then, HYDRA realized it there was really no point in killing a teenager, so they canceled the mission. And, well, Will and I had been great friends."

"Oh, well that's great. I had a target on my back without even knowing it!"

Sandra tuned in to the conversation between Steve and Scott.

"If you come with us, you're a wanted man."

And that's when it kicked in. 

They were all criminals.

"Stings, doesn't it?" She heard Bucky ask bitterly.

"I'm not gonna let it affect me. Criminal or not, I'm making sure Stark doesn't get to you."

"You sound so much like Will." Bucky said, and Sandra was glad she could bring back just one more good memory of Bucky's.

"Let's go!" Both brunettes got up and walked towards Steve, Bucky staying by Steve and Sandra walking to where Jenna and Arabella were.

"Well, it's time to show Grayson why she shouldn't mess with you when you're alone."

"You know, she wished me happy birthday."

Jenna looked at her with wide eyes, before she smiled softly.

"Even now she's sweet. It's a shame she didn't side with Cap though." She said softly, so Steve, even with his serum-enhanced hearing, couldn't hear.

"I know." Sandra said, before she realized something. "Where did Kayla even go?" She asked.

"She hates conflict, Sandra." Jenna said.

"Well, yeah, but I figured she'd call at least once."

"Yeah, well." Arabella said bitterly.

o.O.o

"Holy sh--Is that _Geoffrey_!?" Arabella asked, noting the security.

"Well, old friend or nah, we gotta take him out." Jenna said, notching an arrow. She kicked open the back door of the van and hit Geoffrey with a knock out arrow.

She kind of wanted to apologize, but really, she decided that it was her way of letting out years of frustration with the guy. She leaned forward and closed the doors again.

The van stopped and Sandra pulled on her mask.

"Let's go." Steve said, but all traces of the boy from Brooklyn were gone.

It was pure Captain America until Bucky was safe, and away from Stark. So Sandra decided she should go full Firewing mode to compliment the blonde. Mainly because they had been training together for a while, and knew the other's fighting style like the back of their hands.

Sandra pressed her ear to the door, nodding a little to herself when she heard no sound. She opened the door soundlessly, jumping out at the same volume. Wanda jumped down beside her.

 _"You ready?"_ She asked.

_"Nope."_

Wanda gave her a sad smile, giving the phoenix's hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

_"You'll do well, Firewing."_

_"You'll do better, Scarlet Witch."_

Sandra noticed the group of six walking towards them, and took a deep breath.

 (<\-- x2)

 Arabella pulled out her bo staff, spinning it around once to get warmed up a bit.

Jenna spun her bow multiple times, rotating her wrists alternately afterwards.

"Chaser, you take Midnight Panther. You two can cause an equal amount of damage." Sandra said quietly.

"Got it." Arabella said. Jenna was looking around, and Sandra had to ask.

"Daybreak, you okay?"

"Yeah... I... I feel like someone's there."

"Well, we gotta go." Clint said.

Arabella saw the black clad figure, and already decided that she wanted to fight him. Arabella hid her hand behind her back, trying to find the nearest water source to drag him to the side. 

Upon finding it, she brought her hand up, down to bring the water around the black clad figure's hand, and flicked it to the side to throw him in that direction.

"Well? Go!" Jenna said, and Arabella smirked, running off.

"Well. BP has his hands full." Tony said, and Steve _really_ didn't like those snarky comments of his.

"Guys, seriously, there's someone over there." Sam looked at Jenna with concern evident.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Jenna whispered.

The two looked around, and noticed that everyone else were focused on their own fights and scattered.

Jenna was about to notch another arrow, when her bow was ripped from her hands.

"What the--" Jenna looked up, and saw a male in a red and blue suit, with a small spider in the middle of his chest. "Who the hell are you, spider-boy?" Jenna asked, crossing her arms, not really feeling threatened by his presence.

"Spider _man_! Jeez, people, at least pay respect to the name, if not the man!" Judging by the voice, he couldn't be that much older than Jenna herself.

"Hm, sorry. Spiderman, then." Jenna said, a smile on her lips.

"I really don't wanna fight you." Jenna raised her hand, and brought it down, and with it, came lightening. 

It hadn't hit Peter, but it spooked him enough to drop her bow. Jenna ran to the weapon, and didn't aim an arrow at Peter, despite her better judgment.

"I didn't see you, you didn't see me." He said. Jenna nodded, before a thought popped up. She jumped up to where Peter was, bent down, and with her index finger, wrote down her number in lightening. The end result was a charred phone number on portion of the van they were on, but she didn't give Peter a chance to say anything.

"Call me!"

~|~|~

"Who do you think you are, to drag me to side like that, only to fight you?" T'Challa asked, extending his claws and walking forward.

"The name's Arabella Moon."

"That's... A unique name." _A beautiful one_ , is what he wished he could've said.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Arabella said, slightly hurt, which was absolutely ridiculous, she didn't even _know_ the guy.

"Well, you dragged me here for a fight, no?"

Arabella smirked and spun her bo staff, before charging at the king.

~|~|~

Somewhere in the confusion of it all, Jenna had met up with Clint.

A throwing knife whizzed through the air between them, almost spooking them.

"Natasha, was that really necessary?" Jenna asked, aiming an arrow at the former assassin.

"You wouldn't shoot me." Natasha said, and Jenna smirked. She let the arrow fly, and Natasha barely got out of the way. "Okay, so you would."

In reality, the only reason she let the arrow go, was that she knew Natasha could dodge it.

Clint notched an arrow of his own, and Natasha sighed, before running off.

"Anybody know where Cap, Barnes, and Evens are?" Clint asked into the earpiece.

 **"No."** Arabella replied.

 **"We're getting Barnes out of here."** Came Sandra's quick response.

"Just don't get killed." Jenna said, launching a lightening powered arrow at Tony's silhouette.

The billionaire barely dodged it, and Jessica sighed, deciding to take care of the nuisance that was Jenna Anniston. 

"Jessica, don't." Jenna said sadly, but didn't put the arrow she had at the ready away. Jessica drew her nightsticks from the holsters on her thighs.

"I told Sandra the same thing. You decided your fate when you walked out of that meeting." Jenna fought back the tears welling up her eyes, and couldn't wipe them away without making them known.

"Jes, _please_." It was pointless now, because her voice was wavering so much.

"Jenna..." Jessica heard Tony coming towards them to help, and sighed. She spun around, sending a gust of wind from her hand strong enough to send the billionaire back several feet. "Go!" Jessica shouted without turning around, and Jenna waited a second before booking it.

When Tony came back down, he was fuming.

"What the hell was that!? You let her escape!? You--You're unbelievable, Jessica!" He yelled.

"Stark, what is the matter with you!? Why are you so hell-bent on bringing them in!? They're only helping one of Steve's friends! You wouldn't do what he's doing for Rhodey!? Or Pepper!?... Or _me_...?" Jessica hadn't realized she said the last part until it passed her lips, and she covered her mouth.

She looked at the billionaire with wide eyes, afraid of his reaction.

"Jessica, you think I want to hurt and or bring in Bucky and Steve and the rest of their team? No. I signed the Accords before I realized that I could be used as a weapon against them. So don't make things any worse for me, got it?" Tony said before launching himself back in the air. "And to answer your question, I would do it for Rhodey and Pepper."

And he was gone.

_He wouldn't... He wouldn't protect me if I needed it..._

Jessica fell to her knees and sobbed.

o.O.o

Sandra looked at the landing area and sighed.

"They're more than capable of protecting themselves." Steve said. Sandra nodded and took off her mask.

"Trust me, I know, and that's what I'm afraid of." Sandra looked passed Steve to Bucky who had an eyebrow raised. "If Jenna or Arabella end up fighting with Jessica, they're both screwed."

Bucky's expression didn't change, and Sandra sighed.

"The girls and I... we're not always where you think we are."

Steve's expression turned from one of confusion, to one of disappointment and... worry?

"We can jump between dimensions, and... before we came here when we were thirteen, we were there. We could visit the universe on occasion, and well, we may go back if this--" Sandra gestured around them, "doesn't work out." Steve's eyes widened.

Those five girls had been with them for what felt like forever. If they just left... there'd be an unimaginable void in the Avengers.

If the Avengers made it out of this in one piece.

Sandra looked out of the window and nodded.

"We're here."


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica had gone back to the tower, unable to deal with anything at the moment. She ran to Natasha's room, and grabbed her bottles of vodka.

She went down to the bar, and sat down on one of the bar stools. She didn't even bother getting a glass and gulped down at least half the bottle in one go.

"Screw you, Stark." Jessica said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She drank the rest of the bottle, and she started getting tipsy.

She wanted to get drunk, but her powers really didn't help.

So, if one bottle got her tipsy, four should do the trick.

o.O.o

"I guess you really do take after Stark." Jessica's senses were messed up, but not enough to not know who was talking to her.

"The hell d'you want, Sandra?" She slurred.

"I want you to put Natasha's vodka down, and get your act together."

"How'd you even get in 'ere?" Sandra rolled her eyes and plucked the almost-opened fifth bottle from the panther's hands.

"Stark thinks he's all high and mighty, but really, I learnt how to crack every one of his codes when I was thirteen." Sandra explained. "Why are you even drinking? You never have."

"Why d'you care?"

"Because, Jessica, I care about you, and seeing you drink your problems away pains me." Sandra said and Jessica let out a small, but oh so _bitter_  laugh.

"Stark was s'posed to care, too, but look where that went."

" _Jes_."

Jessica sighed and went over to the couch.

"I'll talk to you when I'm sober."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

o.O.o

When Jessica woke up, she didn't have a hangover, thank _god._ She saw Sandra on the opposite end of the couch, almost dozing off. But of course, when she realized Jessica was awake, she was on full alert.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jessica replied sitting up.

"So?" Jessica sighed and crossed her legs.

"I had been yelling at Tony because what he was doing was unfair, and then I had asked if he would do the same for Pepper, Rhodey, and or me. Then he went on talking about how he didn't want to hurt his friend. Then... then, before he flew away, he had said he'd do it for Rhodey and Pepper and then he flew away."

"So he wouldn't--"

"Guess not."

"Jes--"

"Don't." Jessica said getting up. "I don't want your pity."

Sandra's expression hardened, and she got up, picking up her swords. Jessica's eyes widened, knowing that she only took off her swords when she was completely relaxed and trusted whoever was in her company.

"Good to see you haven't been permanently impaired. Have a nice life. I have to get to Steve and Bucky."

Jessica watched Sandra's retreating back, and wanted to stop her, but couldn't find her voice.

"Oh, and Jessica?" Sandra called over her shoulder. "Happy birthday." And the brunette was gone.

Jessica fell back onto the couch, and fought back tears.

Why did she have to go from angry and unforgiving towards her friends, then sympathetic and understanding, and then  _this_?

o.O.o

Sandra felt bad for leaving like that. Jessica was only doing what she believed was right, and even then, she didn't want to fight her friends.

 _God_ she was awful.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she pulled it out, she saw a message from Tony.

_Almost fell back into the old routine. Jessica at the Tower?  
**-Tony**_

Sandra sighed, thinking that Jessica and Tony were alarmingly similar. She sent a quick affirmative, knowing that she didn't have to mention Jessica's birthday, because Tony couldn't have forgotten Jessica's nineteenth birthday.

...Right?

o.O.o

Tony looked at the Tower, and sighed, knowing who was in there. He walked in, jogging up to the bar.

Sandra has said they were similar, and, well, it's where Tony would go.

"Jessica?" He called, and the panther whipped her head around.

"Tony."

"Jessica, I'm--" Before he could finish, there was a glass thrown right by his head, and his eyes widened.

"You _bastard_!" She screamed. "You think you can just waltz in here like you _didn't_ practically rip my heart out of my chest! I look up to you, Tony! You wouldn't protect me. Instead, you'd just let me sit here, and drink my problems away, that _Sandra_ had to come and stop me. What do you think that means, Tony, hm?"

"That's where you're wrong--"

"Oh? Do explain." Jessica said, tone bitter.

"Steve is protecting Bucky. After all I've done, I don't deserve to protect you." Jessica's frown immediately disappeared, and her jaw went slack.

"What?"

"I--" Tony stopped himself, and ran a hand through his hair. "I've done awful things, Jessica. I'm the _reason_ Steve has to protect Bucky."

"Tony..." She whispered. She sighed, sitting back down on the couch for what felt like the millionth time.

"I know what I said was unforgivable, but Rhodey, Pepper, and I are in the same boat. I don't want to drag you down with me."

Jessica was completely at a loss for words.

"Why does everybody think I'm so fucking heartless?" Tony asked himself quietly. Jessica frowned at the self-deprecation.

"You aren't heartless Tony--"

"That doesn't mean people don't think it! The two men I'm in love with certainly think so!" Tony caught himself, and Jessica's eyes widened. Then, a smile was tugging on the corner of her lips. The smiled turned into a  shit-eating grin.

"You love them, huh?"

"You are in no position to say anything."

"Tony, tell them." Jessica said seriously.

"Oh, I'd love to see how that turns out. They hate me."

"Tony--"

"No, don't." Tony was _this close_ to crying, and he certainly didn't want Jessica of _all people_ to see.

"Tony. 'Crying doesn't show weakness. It shows you're strong enough to let those around you know how you really feel, and that you don't care what they think'." Jessica said, quoting a certain phoenix she knew.

"Just--Don't." Tony said, shaking his head. He ran out of the tower, leaning against an alley wall, sliding down and putting his head in his hands.

"Stark." Tony looked up, and saw none other than Bucky Barnes.

"Barnes." Tony said shakily.

"You're in an alley." Bucky said cautiously.

"No shit, Sherlock." Tony said.

"Why?"

"None of your fucking business."

"Tony." Tony looked at the former sergeant with wide eyes, having heard his first name on the other brunette's lips for the first time. "Steve wants to talk to you, and so do I."

"Then talk." Tony said monotonously.

"Somewhere more..." Bucky looked around, gesturing with his hands, " _private_."

Tony sighed, and got up. Tony's phone suddenly rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket.

**_Sandra_ **

" _This girl_."

He answered the call, awaiting some serious yelling.

**"Can you bring Bucky to the concert stadium tomorrow at ten?"**

"Uh... sure?"

**"Great, thanks. Bye."**

Tony stared at his phone, confused.

"What was that about?" Bucky asked.

"We're going to a concert tomorrow." Tony said, and Bucky raised an eyebrow, but didn't question Tony any further.

o.O.o

"Tony." Steve said as he got up upon seeing Tony and Bucky walking towards him.

"Whatever it is, make it quick." Tony said.

"I can't rush this, Tony, I don't want to mess it up."

Tony eyed Steve. There were only two people that knew about his feelings for the two soldiers: Sandra, and now Jessica.

And only the former would tell them, but with the purest of intentions.

"Sandra told you, didn't she? I don't want you two to put up with me, and not be happy, just to make me happy."

"Sandra hasn't called us since the airport." Bucky explained, shaking his head.

"So then how did you know?" Tony asked, caught off guard.

"We didn't." Steve and Bucky said at the same time, and Tony couldn't believe he fell into that trap.

"Tony." Bucky said softly, and it was a shock to hear Bucky so _kind_.

"Please don't make this harder for me." Tony whispered, and Steve wrapped his arms Tony's middle.

"We're not. The decision's pretty easy to me." Bucky said, joining Steve and hugging Tony from behind.

"What about the Accords?" Tony asked quietly.

"Oh _fuck_." Steve hissed under his breath.

Sandra emerged from the doorway on the opposite side, and upon seeing the three men, stopped short.

" _Oh_... uh..."

They jumped apart, and Sandra shook her head fondly.

"So, I was wondering, is there a way to get out of the Accords?" Steve asked, and Sandra looked at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"Not without some _serious_  legal work." Sandra said, crossing her arms. "Changed your mind, Stark?"

"Don't start with me, Sandra." Tony said, but there was no real malice in his voice.

"D'you wish Jes happy birthday?" Sandra asked, eyebrow raised. Tony looked shocked, causing Sandra to face palm. "Oh, I _knew_  I should've texted you a reminder. I'm so _stupid_." Sandra sighed, shaking her head again. "Whatever, not the point. How long do you think we got until the government's looking for you?"

"A few days," Tony said, pausing for a brief moment, "at _most_."

"You know, I'm skilled and powerful, and so are the girls, but we're not _that_ good." Sandra said, before her expression darkened. "Unless you want me to use my magic--"

"No." Steve said firmly, and Sandra's expression didn't lighten. 

"Then you better be ready to break everyone out of that prison, because keeping you all together is the safest--"

"Sandra!" Sandra stopped herself, and upon finding the source of the voice, grinned.

"Kayla!" She called, hugging her friend.

"Hey. Figured it blew over by now, and that you'd need my help." Sandra smiled gratefully, and Kayla knew she made the right choice.

"We need to get Tony out of his signing of the Accords."

"And everyone else." Tony spoke up, and upon the girls' raised eyebrows, continued. "We talked about it before I went to the Tower to talk to Jessica."

"Alright. I'd say this is gonna take... I don't know, maybe year? Three at most?" Kayla said, running a hand though her black hair.

"Three years? Crap." Bucky said quietly.

"But you three have to stay low. And when I mean low, I mean absolutely no phone calls, video calls, text messages. No leaving your hiding spot or safe house for anything, because the girls and I will do all the shopping you need done for you. Have I made myself clear?" Sandra said, crossing her arms. "We'll take Bucky out tomorrow, we can't risk more of you being out and about than absolutely necessary."

"Sir, yes, sir." Steve said with a smirk, and Sandra and Kayla rolled their eyes.

"Okay. We'll round everyone up, get the rest of Steve's team out of prison, bring everyone here, and then go to the safe house we built in Cobourg."

"And where is that?" Tony asked.

"Ontario, Canada." Sandra said, and her and Kayla ran off.

After a moment of staring at where the girls had been standing, Steve and Bucky pressed a kiss to each of Tony's temples.

"Sorry for springing this on you so suddenly Tony--"

Tony shut Steve up with a kiss, and when he pulled back, chuckled a little at the pout Bucky had on his lips. The billionaire kissed the former assassin, and the pout turned into a grin.

"Don't apologize."  _I should be the on apologizing._ It wasn't spoken, but it was heard.

"Hey, we've all done things we regret. Let's just forget about them, hm?" Bucky asked, and Tony took a deep breath.

"Sounds like a plan."


	8. Chapter 8

"We're doing what?" Jenna asked, giving Sandra a look.

The two had gone to the safe house, deciding to expand a bit before literally all the Avengers and their friends were there.

Their powers weren't just limited to elements and telekinesis anymore, it was basically any power they could imagine.

"Two things. One, sneaking Bucky into a concert tomorrow, and then finding Thor and Bruce so everyone's together." Sandra explained, typing something on her laptop.

"Why are we sneaking Bucky into a concert?" Jenna raised her eyebrow as she said it.

"Well, I found out something. You know how Bucky has trigger words?" When Jenna nodded, Sandra continued. "Well, your superhero name just happens to be one of them. 'Daybreak'." Sandra explained. "So then I was like, 'how do we go about getting rid of HYDRA's damage, without prodding around in his brain?' Lo and behold, I figure out that with our magic, if we can get music to a high pitched sound and a low pitched sound within a five minute time frame, we can erase everything HYDRA did to James Buchanan Barnes."

"...And you're sure this is gonna work?"

"Nope." Sandra got up form her bed, grabbed a hoodie from her closet, and pulled it on. "Ready to find Banner and Thor?"

"Jes, Bella, and Kayla are gonna kill us for not telling them where we're going."

"Meh, it's fine. Either way, we gotta find where they are."

o.O.o

"The Bahamas?" Jenna asked, looking at the screen.

"Guess so. Both of 'em, too."

"That makes this _so_ much easier than going to Asgard."

"Let's go."

"Don't we need a ticket--"

"We're flying, Jen."

o.O.o

The dragon and the phoenix landed outside of the safe house where Thor and Bruce currently were.

Jenna and Sandra willed their wings to disappear again, and knocked on the door.

Whatever noise there was inside of the safe house ceased immediately, and there were soft footsteps walking towards the door, but only Sandra picked up on it, because of her wolf genes.

"Bruce Banner, if you do not open this door within the next five seconds, I will bust down this door." Sandra said, and she counted down in her head.

 _Five, four, three_ \--

The door opened a crack, and Sandra saw an eye staring at her, though there were glasses in front of it.

"Oh. Sandra. Come in, I guess." Bruce opened the door to let the two in, and he sounded _so confused_.

"Sorry to barge in like this, but we got an issue." Jenna apologized. Sandra looked around at the small safe house. "And I presume you aren't watching the news."

"What did Tony do this time?" Bruce asked, sounding exasperated.

"There... _may_ have been the smallest of civil wars." Sandra said, putting her index finger and thumb together to put emphasis on "smallest".

"There was a what!?" Came a loud voice, and from the hallway, emerged a very pissed off looking Thor.

"It's fine now! It's blown over, but... Oh lord, where do I start? Okay, so basically, there was a thing known as the Sokovia Accords, which, essentially, make the Avengers government property, and those who didn't sign are considered criminals. Those people who didn't sign were, Steve, Sam, Wanda, Arabella, Jenna, and I. The rest of the team signed. So, our team went looking for Bucky, and along the way, we picked up Clint and got a new ally, Scott Lang, AKA Ant-Man. There was a fight at the airport, and Jessica left early to drown herself in alcohol. After that blew over, Tony finally confessed his feelings for Steve and Bucky--thank _god_. Anyway, now, none of Tony's team wants to fight anymore, and we need to figure out how to get them out of the Accords, and Steve's team to no longer be considered criminals. We need to bring Bucky to a concert to finally get rid whatever is left of HYDRA in his brain, break Steve's team out of jail, get everyone into the safe house we set up, and only after all of that is done, will we start the three year task of legal work." Sandra took a deep breath.

"So, we've missed a lot." Bruce said, running a hand through his curly hair.

"Mm-hm." Jenna said.

"You ready?" Sandra asked.

"I suppose if it is for the best interest of the Midgardians." Thor said. Bruce let out a breath and nodded.

"Yeah... yeah, let's go."

o.O.o

"Brucie Bear!" Tony called upon seeing Bruce.

"Hey Tony." Bruce said, smiling softly.

"I've contacted the rest of Tony's team, and they'll be here shortly." Arabella said, then put her phone away. "Let's break 'em out."

"You lot, stay here."

o.O.o

"High security prisons? Not my cup of tea." Arabella whispered as the three girls tried to break out the rest of the Avengers.

They were silent for a bit after that, until Sandra spoke up softly.

"What are the chances of bringing someone back from the dead?" Sandra asked quietly.

"Huh? Why?" Jenna asked, jumping down from a railing silently, Sandra and Arabella following.

"Wanda _really_  misses Pietro, and seeing her sad kills me..." Sandra explained, looking sad herself.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, all we could do is move things around and control a given element. Now, we can do literally anything we want, power-wise. But unlikely, to say the least."

Sandra nodded, accepting the answer.

The three girls saw the cells, and Wanda saw them first.

Now, she didn't say anything, but her eyes spoke volumes. And so did the connection between her and Sandra.

_"Sandra!"_

_"Hey."_

_"Come to bust us out?"_

_"That's the plan."_

Sandra nodded to Jenna, and she notched four arrows.

Arabella made a gesture with her hands for Sam, Wanda, Clint, and Scott to move back.

Jenna launched the arrows, and the cells powered down, allowing the four to kick the glass down and escape.

"Thought you guys would never show up."

"Yeah, well, we have to get you to rest of them fast." Sandra said.

"Let's go." Arabella said.

o.O.o

"Okay, everyone's here." Jessica said upon seeing the group of seven. Loki was beside her, looking _very_  bored.

"Alright. After the concert tomorrow"--Sandra didn't stop to explain to the confused expressions--"you're all staying in the safe house we set up. There will be no form of communication whatsoever, and if you need anything to be bought and or brought to you, we will gladly do so for you. For now... we'll just stay here. In... Steve where did you say we moved to again?"

"One of Stark's safe houses in Italy." And they were back to the Captain America voice.

"Ah, yes. Because a HYDRA base is not ideal. I remember now. Now, despite what our dearest Kayla thinks, this is not going to take three years, let alone one. I'd say five minimum. The world is _not_  happy with the Avengers, and to get one hundred and seventeen countries to believe that you really don't need to be put on a leash, and not criminals, is going to take a lot of time."

"That's fine." Sam said, speaking up. "You don't even need to be doing this."

Kayla smiled at him.

Jessica took a deep breath, stepping away from her boyfriend and joined her friends along with Kayla.

"We need to think about how we're gonna start. You all need some sleep." The former said, walking out of the room with the other four, and the rest of the Avengers sat in different places in the living room.

There was a silence, and no one in the room liked it.

Sandra popped her head in the doorway to call Wanda, and internally winced at the tense group in the living group.

"Scar, can I talk to you?" Wanda looked so appreciative as she shot up and ran to her girlfriend. The two brunettes walked down a hallway, and Sandra's expression was unreadable.

"So, um... the girls' and I just did a sort of test in the kitchen. We can, um, we can bring back the dead."

"And why is it important I be told this?" Wanda asked.

" _Wanda_ , I can bring Pietro _back_."


	9. Chapter 9

"...What?" Wanda whispered, having to lean against the wall so her knees didn't give out. "You can bring Pietro back...?" Sandra nodded.

This was crazy. Pietro was dead. There was no undoing that. When someone's dead, they're dead.

"Will he be the same?" Wanda asked, and Sandra nodded. "Can we do it now?" Sandra hesitated, before nodding. She pulled her girlfriend against her, and when Wanda opened her eyes, they were they had buried Pietro.

"Add teleporting to the list, huh?" Wanda asked.

"We may need to dig up the coffin--" Wanda put her hands out, slowly bringing up the coffin like the six feet of dirt was nothing.

_That's my girl._

Sandra pulled out her knife, and started opening the coffin by wedging the knife between the top and bottom parts of the coffin. She opened the coffin, and Wanda had to cover her mouth at the sight of her brother so _pale_.

"Scar? Do you want to stand over th--"

" _No_." Sandra flinched as if she'd been hit, and Wanda immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry, it's just... this is a lot. But I miss him too much to just stop." Sandra nodded, squeezing her girlfriend's hand before crouching down beside the coffin and putting both of her hands above Pietro's body. A turquoise light surrounded her left hand, and a light pink surrounded her right, and that light then seeped into Pietro's currently lifeless body. 

When there was no movement from her brother, Wanda felt her heart sink, until colour slowly started to come back to Pietro's face. She gasped, tears gathering in her eyes, and slowly but surely, Pietro's eyes opened.

It was a weird thing, being brought back to life, especially when you were sure you died.

So, to say Pietro was confused when he saw Evens and his sister, was an understatement.

"What--" He didn't get to finish his sentence before he was practically being crushed by a very happy Wanda.

"Pietro!" Her accent was the thickest Sandra had ever heard it. "О мой бог ты мудак! Ты напугал меня до полусмерти! Не смей делать это снова ты меня слышишь!? Я ... Я думал, что я бы никогда не видеть вас или вашу улыбку когда-либо снова."

Sandra smiled softly at the scene, and she didn't need to know Russian to get the basics of what Wanda said. Her tone said it all.

"Evens." Pietro said when he looked at the phoenix again.

"Maximoff." Wanda suddenly remembered the whole reason she got to hold her brother again, and she got up and kissed Sandra, catching the latter off guard.

"Thank you so much, моя принцесса." Sandra smiled and hugged Wanda, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I do what I can to please."

"Well, I'm glad it was her you ended up with and no one else." Wanda smiled at her brother, who was looking fondly at Wanda and Sandra.

"I'm glad we have your approval, Roadrunner."

"Don't push it, Birdie." Sandra smirked and Pietro _finally_  got out of the coffin. "So, what've I missed?"

o.O.o

"... _Whoa_."

"Exactly."

"Um... is the old man with them?" Pietro asked already ready to run, by the looks of it.

"Yeah, Clint's at the safe house, wh--"

"Thanks!" And Pietro was gone in a flash of blue.

"Does he always do that?" Sandra asked and Wanda sighed, but there such a fondness to it, Sandra smiled.

"Too many times to count, Sandra, too many times to count."

Sandra laughed and walked with her girlfriend to follow Pietro, Sandra's arm around Wanda's shoulders the entire time.

o.O.o

Clint thought he'd finally lost his goddamn mind when _Pietro fucking Maximoff_ just waltzed into the living room like he didn't _die_  from being shot to death right in front of the archer's eyes.

Clint felt so many emotions wash over him, and he nearly broke down, before he got up and ran, grabbing Sandra on his way out.

Needless to say, Sandra let out a surprised yelp and couldn't stop Clint before they got outside.

"What the fuck did you _do_!?" Clint hissed at her, pushing her against the wall.

"The hell's your problem, Barton!?" She growled right back, picking up on Clint's unspoken request to keep it down.

"My problem is that you brought him back."

"And why would that be?"

"Do you realize how hard it was to stay with Laura? To not chase after that goddamn speedster? Let me tell you, Evens, _very._ " Sandra didn't let her shock show, instead her anger only grew.

"Well, I'm sorry if my girlfriend's emotions and heartbreak trampled yours, Barton, but seeing her so _sad_ killed me. And I don't think you know to what extent. Let's switch roles, here, hm? Let's say, you had gotten together with Pietro, not worrying about Laura or the kids--because I know for a fact that's what held you back--I hadn't told Wanda about my feelings, and she died. Pietro is absolutely heartbroken over the loss of his sister, and you have powers like mine. Would you not do everything in your power to see Pietro smile again-- _truly smile_?" Sandra said, poking Clint's chest with her index finger.

"I wouldn't know, it didn't happen. I can't say what I would and wouldn't do, but what you _did_  could put my children's happiness in trouble."

"I don't know if you know this, Clint, but I've now spent nine years without my father. I think your kids can live with the fact that he's with someone else to make him happy."

"Don't you dare compare my kids to you. And don't compare me to Will."

"And what's so bad about comparing your kids to me, hm? I'm too freakish for them? Never going to be normal like they are? And what? You never gonna leave your kids like my dad left me? Well, newsflash Barton, you're gonna die of old age eventually, and maybe your kids may be lucky enough to not suffer the loss of their father, but the former is _much._   _More_. _Likely_."

Clint tried to talk again, but Sandra didn't let him continue.

"So don't you _dare_ go criticizing my choices to make the ones I love happy." Sandra said, and walked off. 

Clint turned around and let himself slide down the side of the house, and put his head in his hands.

"Clint?" 

 _Oh fuck me_.

"What do you want, kid?"

"I was going to ask if you were okay, I mean, I walked in and you ran out like I was some sort of disease--"

"Of course I would run out, Pietro!"

"Am I that annoying that you couldn't stand me for a minute after I cam back form the _dead_?" Pietro's accent was thicker, and Clint could only assume it was because he was emotional.

"No! It's not that--"

"Then--mmph!?" Clint really couldn't stand the speedster's constant chatter, so he decided to shut Pietro's mouth.

With his own.

 **{}{}{}{}{}  
** _Oh my god you asshole! You scared me half to death! Don't you dare do that again, you hear me!? I... I thought I would never get to see you or your smile ever again_. **Is what Wanda said to Pietro.**


	10. Chapter 10

Pietro was... _shocked_ to say the least. Clint had just been mad at him, and then decided to kiss him?

Yeah, he had the right to be shocked.

When the two pulled apart, Pietro's pupils were larger.

"...Clint?"

"Shut up. Just... don't talk, Pietro, please. I can't take it if you talk. This shouldn't be happening."

"Then why _is_ it happening."

"Because, you obnoxious lightning bolt, I've tried avoiding you for a while now, and look where that got me. I can't take it anymore." Clint pulled the silver haired male against him. "You're mine now, Pietro."

"I didn't even say I liked you back."

"I'd love for you to look me in the eye tell me you don't feel the same."

Pietro's breath hitched when his silvery blue eyes locked with Clint's blue-green ones.

"Exactly." Pietro huffed, before connecting their lips again.

"But... Laura and the kids..."

"I think Lila and Cooper will be fine if I leave, but Nathaniel..."

"Clint, I would hate it if I came between you and your family. Besides, I can only bring danger to your family."

"Last time I checked, I had that covered. And... and if push comes to shove, I'll have their memories erased."

"Clint..."

"I want this, Pietro. I want you. I _need_ you with me."

Pietro grinned and pressed himself closer to the archer.

"Whatever you decide, I'm with you." Pietro said, and Clint shook his head fondly.

"I didn't do anything to deserve you."

"I could say the same thing. Come on. Let's go inside."

o.O.o

Clint walked in with Pietro tucked under his arm.

"Fucking finally!" Tony cheered, and Rhodey smirked.

"Language, Tone." The latter said, his tone mocking.

"Fuck you, Rhodes." Everyone ceases what they were doing to stare at the captain.

"Well, if that isn't the turn of the century." Tony said, grinning, and Steve rolled his eyes.

"What? I was a soldier at one point. Curses come out from time to time."

"You guys should really be asleep." Sandra said as she passed by the living room, and going upstairs.

"But mom! I'm not tired." Sandra came back down with a pile of pillows and blankets in her arms.

"You think I give a fuck?" Sandra gave the blankets and to Wanda, and kissed the top of her head before leaving. "We leave at four thirty in the morning tomorrow!"

"Okay, I can see why she wants us to get some sleep." Clint said, looking at the clock.

Eleven fifty-five.

 

~|~|~

"Hey, Sandra?" Sandra pulled out an earbud in favour of listening to Jenna. "I'm pretty sure we forgot someone."

"Hm? Who?"

"Spiderman."

"Oh. Well shit. He was the kid Tony brought, right?"

"Sandra, he couldn't have much older or younger than us."

"I guess. So, do you know where he is?"

"No... I only gave him my number before I let him be." Sandra smirked and Jenna rolled her eyes. "You're a five years old."

"I know~"

Just then, Jenna's phone went off, and the two shared a look before Jenna picked up.

"Who is this?"

"That is you, right?" Jenna calmed down at the sound of Peter's voice.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Great. Now, Stark's team are criminals too?" 

"Yeah, long story. We were gonna come and get you, but we didn't know where you were."

"Oh. I'll give you the address, then?"

"Sounds like a plan."

o.O.o

Now, yes, the two girls could've just teleported there, and yes, it would've saved them time to sleep, but really, they weren't tired, and the fly to Bruce and Thor wasn't enough. The wind in their feathers/scales was a nice change of pace.

"I can't believe all of it happened."

"What would that be, Jen?"

"There was a _civil war_ , Sandra. It's not like nothing happened."

"Let's face it. Both Steve and Tony fucked up. All Steve could think about was protecting his best friend, and all Tony could think about was what happened with Ultron, and how the Accords might stop it form happening again. They both had good intentions, and so did everyone else, there were just too many caught in the crossfire and too much collateral damage." Sandra said, and the two landed in the tree in Peter's backyard.

A teenager--closer to the end of that age range, by the looks of it--walked out of the back door.

"Took you long enough." Peter whispered.

"Sorry about that, erm..."

"Peter."

"Well, I'm Jenna and this is Sandra. You have your suit?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we should teleport back, because I don't think you wanna drop him, Jen." Sandra said, and then she was gone. 

Jenna looked at where her friend had just been, and jumped down from the tree, her wings de-materializing.

"Thanks for agreeing to this Peter."

"If I didn't, I'd be in the Raft within a week. And well, I... I kinda wanted to see you again." Jenna felt her cheeks heat up a little, and she smiled.

"You wanna say goodbye to your aunt?"

"I left a note."

"You won't be able to contact her for a while."

"It's fine, Jenna." Jenna took a deep breath, and held Peter's hand in hers.

"Well then, let's go, hm?" Before Jenna could teleport, there was a soft warmth on her lips. Jenna knew her cheeks must be crimson.

"Think of it as a thanks."

"You're an idiot, Peter."

"I like to think I'll be your idiot eventually." Jenna smiled and shook her head fondly, finally teleporting back to the safe house.

o.O.o

"Alright you lazy asses get up!" There was a collective groan from the living room and Sandra face-palmed. "Oh no. I warned you, and I will put you all in the jet myself if you don't get up right now."

The only one who bothered to get up was Wanda, knowing it was better to not piss off her girlfriend.

_"My god, bless you, mia luce_ _."_

Wanda giggled and kissed the other brunette on the cheek. 

"I'm going to go and get dressed." Wanda said quietly, and Sandra nodded. Her gaze turned fierce upon landing on the sleeping heroes. 

She held out her hand and a wisp of fire appeared. Sandra flicked her hand, and it split into multiple parts, landing in front of each of their faces. 

_Five, four, three, two--_

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Are you up  _now_?" Sandra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What, and singeing our eyebrows would've been the solution!?" Sandra rolled her eyes at Clint.

"Get up you phenomenally lazy asses!" Sandra jumped a little at the sound of Jessica's voice. "I am not a morning person, and the fact that I'm up and you're not is very upsetting so if I come back from the bathroom and you're not all up, ready, and chipper, and hell  _will_ break loose!" Sandra smirked when everybody was up and moving around. Even Natasha had looked a little spooked.

Sandra would most definitely have to buy Jessica a ice cap for that.

o.O.o

After several hours of moving people and things around, the new safe house was set and ready.

"Finally." Arabella said, collapsing onto the couch.

"Your efforts are much appreciated, Ms. Moon." T'Challa said, smiling at the leviathan.

"Oh, th-thank you!" Sandra glared at the king's back.

 _It's like we did nothing at all._ Sandra thought bitterly.

"You're seething, Sandra." Sandra turned her head to face Kayla.

"His Royal Highness is thanking Arabella for her efforts." Sandra said quietly, as to not draw attention to them.

"And you're bitter about it."

"I'm not going to say I'm  _not_." Sandra murmured and Kayla giggled.

"Well, get over it." Sandra glared at her friend, and then sighed.

"Hey, Barnes, you ready!?" Sandra called, and there were footsteps not long after. 

Sandra's brown-green eyes raked over Bucky's form.

Flushed cheeks, knotted hair, unbuttoned shirt, and--Oh god, that _smell_.

"James Buchanan Barnes, go de-sex yourself this instant!"

"How'd--"

" _Now_!"

Ten minutes later, and Bucky looked presentable again.

"Jen, Bella, let's go!"

"Now?"  
"I don' wanna!"

"T'Challa, Peter, and Vision aren't going anywhere, so let's go. This is much more important!"

Sandra heard a whine and a groan and she growled.

" _Now_!"

o.O.o

"Okay, so we sing the songs, and whatever HYDRA did, gets reversed?"

"Essentially." Sandra replied, and Jenna nodded.

"Well, let's get on with it."

The three girls walked on stage, Arabella to the drums, Jenna to the bass guitar, and Sandra picked up her guitar on the way to the microphone.

(Songs: [Ghost - Hollywood Undead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mMIXVHm90U) and [Just Like Fire - P!nk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWU3CotSYpE))

~|~|~

Closer to the end of the second song, Bucky's head suddenly felt like it was going to explode. He couldn't scream, it would attract attention, he ran to where he knew the three girls would be blindly, and when he collided with someone, he let out a small, agonized noise.

"Bucky?" Bucky's vision was fading around the edges and then--

It just stopped.

"Bucky, are you okay?" Bucky's steel-blue eyes landed on Sandra, and she looked so worried.

"Yeah, just... I had the worst head-ache ever just now."

"Hm, I figured that would happen."

"What?" Bucky was confused. She knew it would happen. "Explain."

"I found out how to undo what HYDRA did. Try to remember a day from when you and Steve were in Brooklyn." Sandra said, and when Bucky tried--

He remembered it perfectly. Every blank space he couldn't fill in for the life of him--they were all filled in again.

"And?" Sandra asked, but she wasn't smug about it. If anything, she was worried she only made it worse--

"I can remember everything... I... I gotta go tell Steve--"

"Whoa, there, tiger. Calm down. I'll teleport with you. Don't wanna risk getting spotted, right?" Sandra asked, and Bucky stopped, nodding, but nothing could wipe the grin from his face.

o.O.o

"Steve! Stevie, you're not gonna believe this!" Bucky ran into the room that he, Tony, and Steve shared, and saw the billionaire and the blonde cuddling watching something on Tony's tablet.

"What is it, Buck?"

"I remember."

"Remember... _what_?"

"Everything, Steve!" Both Tony and Steve sat up straight, Steve's blue eyes glistening.

"H-How, I mean... how did that even happen?"

"The reason Sandra was so adamant about me going to that damn concert is that... whatever they did, it reversed what HYDRA did..."

"I can't believe this..." Tears were streaming down Steve's cheeks at this point and Tony smiled softly.

"I think I'm just gonna leave you two alone--"

"No, you're staying right there, Tony." Bucky said firmly, and Tony froze, before putting his hands up in mock surrender. "Yes, me getting my memories back is huge, but that's all the more reason for you to stay. You're stuck with us now, Tony."

~|~|~

Jenna was sitting on the roof, when she heard light footsteps behind her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Thought I'd join you."

"That's thoughtful of you."

"You know, that friend of yours gave me a serious talkin' to before I came up here."

"Sandra? Yeah, she has a habit of that." Peter sat down beside the dragon, looking at the stars. "You know, Parker, there has to be something real special about you."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well, among the people in that house--also known as my family--I'm known for not trusting people when I first meet them, and, well, if anyone had kissed when you had, they'd be blind right about now."

Peter looked a little spooked and Jenna smiled.

"But you're safe from that."

"That's comforting." Jenna laughed a little, looking at Peter, memorizing how the moonlight defined his features. 

So, when Peter shifted, it caught her off guard.

The other was now facing her, and Jenna felt a small flush creep onto her cheeks. Peter's hand came up to her jaw, and before she knew it, Jenna was having her second kiss.

And _damn_ , was she willing to do that again.


End file.
